¡Aye, yo soy Santa!
by MK-Love18
Summary: En el gremio Fairy Tail, como todos los años, el Maestro tiene preparado un juego y ahora será uno más especial, ya que están en plena época navideña. Nuestro querido exceed azul tendrá una pequeña aventura para lograr ser el mejor Santa secreto para cierta rubia, pero eso no será tarea sencilla... ¿Puede Natsu ser un regalo o mejor un pescado ?


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

 **Disclaimer: a imagen le pertenece a su creador/ora. A mi me gusto mucho, por eso la puse... n.n**

* * *

 **¡Aye, yo soy Santa!**

En la hermosa ciudad de Magnolia, las calles estaban muy transitadas, personas con bolsas y bolsas de regalos iban de aquí para allá. Personas disfrazadas de santa captaban la atención de los más pequeños y de los animales, con ese gran traje rojo intenso, barba larga blanquizca, con un gran gorro del mismo color del tan llamativo traje.

Entre la gran multitud de adultos y niños corriendo junto a sus mascotas, se encontraba Happy con un gran dilema…

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- preguntaba derrotado, mientras sus grandes ojos se tornaban cristalinos- ¡Me toca darle un regalo a Lucy y no sé qué!- dijo derrotado mientras miraba al cielo en búsqueda de una respuesta… o un pescado, lo que venga primero.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _En el día anterior…_

 _-¡Muy bien, cómo saben la navidad está a tan solo una semana! Lo que significa…- en ese instante empezaron a sonar tambores cuando se detuvo de hablar Makarov- ¡Un juego navideño!- dijo de lo más sonríete, con un sombrero rojo con un pompón blanco._

 _-¿Y por qué debemos de jugar a tus juegos, viejo?- pregunto Natsu mientras retomaba su almuerzo, interrumpido por el mayor._

 _-El cerebro de flama tiene razón viejo, tus juegos no están tan mal, pero con los castigos te pasas- le apoyo Gray, sin que faltara su expresión de aprecio a Natsu._

 _-¿Qué dijiste exhibicionista?- le reclamo Natsu, mientras aún tenía un trozo de carne en su boca._

 _-¿Qué te importa llamitas?- Gray se posiciono de la misma forma que Natsu, preparado para la batalla, aunque gracias a Erza, ambos se sentaron en el otro extremo del gremio._

 _-¡Silencio!- dijo Erza amenazante, haciendo que todo el mundo callara._

 _-Bien, lo que estaba diciendo, antes de que unos niños muy insolentes me interrumpieran… este juego no tendrá perdedores, en consecuencia, tampoco habrá castigos… ya que Mirajane me ha prohibido hacer algo malo para navidad…- dijo está última oración con tristeza absoluta, reflejada en sus grandes ojos que empezaban a derramar lágrimas._

 _-Maestro, por favor, siga con la explicación- le pidió Mirajane._

 _-Claro, claro…- se recuperó rápidamente, mientras bebía un poco de su bebida- El juego se trata de… ¡Un santa secreto!_

 _Absolutamente todos en el gremio guardaron silencio ante las palabras del maestro, quien aún no quitaba su rostro de felicidad._

 _-Me voy de aquí- la voz de Laxus resonó por todo el gremio. Se dio media vuelta, con intención de retirarse de allí, pero fue detenido por la voz de su abuelo._

 _-Se me olvidaba decirles… el que no quiera hacer esté juego, si tendrá castigo… jijijijijij- Makarov empezó a reírse de forma extraña, causando que todos lo miraran raro- Así que deciden si quieren o no participar._

 _Laxus se había quedado quieto ante esa noticia, sus tres compañeros que siempre estaban con él también se pusieron rígidos. ¿Qué clase de castigo tendría pensado el Maestro? Podía verse como un viejito amigable, pero en el fondo su mente no paraba de crear castigos tremendamente horrorosos._

 _-El castigo no será revelado- anuncio Mirajane, ya que muchos empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo- pero lo que puedo decir es que el Maestro ha tenido toda la libertad del mundo para crearlos… sin restricción alguna, por lo que hemos asumido que ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS querrían participar- terminó por decir con una gran sonrisa._

 _Laxus bufó molesto, pero no se iba a arriesgar a que su abuelo lo pusiera en ridículo en público, así que con dignidad, se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa que estaba sentado con sus amigos._

 _-Bien… creo que no habrá nadie que no quiera participar- absolutamente todos, a excepción de Laxus negaron con la cabeza._

 _-Maestro, podría decirnos de qué se trata el juego de "santa secreto"- pidió Wendy._

 _-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó con felicidad- básicamente consiste en que cada uno será un santa secreto que deberá darle a otro un regalo por navidad. Se realizará en breve un sorteo donde ahí se decidirá a quién deberán darle un regalo, pero no deberán revelar, A NADIE del Gremio, a quién deberán entregarle en presente, o sino sí habrá un castigo- la cara de Makarov reflejaba extrema satisfacción al ver que los demás temblaban ante el acto- es muy fácil ¿o no?- pregunto mientras terminaba de un trago todo lo que le sobraba de bebida._

 _-¿Cuándo exactamente debemos entregarle el regalo y qué debe ser?- pregunto Gajeel._

 _-Buena pregunta. Tienen plazo de una semana para conseguir el regalo perfecto para esa persona, es decir, el 25 tendrán que tenerlos listos. Y ¿qué debe ser? ¡Piensen! Puede ser cualquier cosa, armas, ropa, perfume, joyas, un baile, una canción, comida, algo hecho por ustedes… ¡Lo que se les ocurra! El objetivo es que como gremio, celebremos todos juntos estás fiestas…- terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa._

 _ **Fin del Flashback…**_

Nuevamente en el presente, ahora Happy se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, en un parque situado en el centro de la ciudad. Miraba al brillante césped mientras pensaba en un buen regalo.

-¿Un pescado? No… ¿dos pescados? No creo que esté feliz con eso…- dijo con un suspiro tratando de encontrar respuestas- ¡Una canasta llena de pescados!- exclamo felizmente, mientras se levantaba y extendía pata derecha en señal de victoria, pero su pose no duro mucho, ya que su aura fue reemplazada por una melancólica y gris, mientras se apoyaba con la misma mano en el árbol- tampoco va funcionar- dijo resignado- Por cierto… ¿Quién será mi santa secreto?- pregunto, desviándose de su dilema- espero que piense en los pescados…- la baba de Happy caía por la comisura de su boca y sus ojos formaron dos grandes estrellas.

-¡Oh, Happy!- le llamo nada menos que Lector, quien estaba junto a Frosch cargando unas bolsas.

-¡Lector, Frosch! ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Happy al verlos, ya que estaban algo alejado de su gremio- ¿No me digan que se perdieron?

-Jajaja, no, claro que no. Vinimos porque queríamos comprarles algo a Sting y Rogue- le indico una bolsa pequeña que sostenía.

-¡Frosch también tiene uno!- el gato verde le mosto una bolsa similar a la que tenía Lector.

-¿De verdad? Yo aún no sé qué regalarle a Lucy…- dijo triste, regresando a su estado anterior de melancólico y algo hambriento, al pensar en tanto pescado.

-¿Lucy-san, mhh…?- Lector en ese momento se puso a pensar, mientras que Happy lo veía esperanzado- ¿Qué es lo que a ella más le gusta?

-¡Frosch piensa que Natsu!- dijo Frosch levantando la mano.

-Dije qué cosa más le gusta, no de quién gusta… No puede Happy meter a Natsu-san en una caja y ponerle un moño ¿O no Happy?- le pregunto, una vez que se giró hacia el gato azul, quién estaba haciendo algunos cálculos en el aire.

-Mh… no, Natsu no se quedará quieto…- dijo desilusionado una vez que termino de hacer cosas extrañas en el aire.

-¡Claro que no!- le grito Lector.

-¡Frosch también lo piensa!

-¡Aún sigo sin tener un regalo para Lucy!- en ese instante las lágrimas ya caían por las mejillas del exceed azul.

-Calma, calma Happy. ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarle un regalo perfecto para Lucy-san!- exclamo Lector, deteniendo un poco las lágrimas y mocos que salían de Happy.

-¿De… de verdad?- pregunto agradecido, recibiendo el asentimiento de ambos gatos.

Después de un par de horas, sentados bajo ese árbol que les proporcionaba gran grado de sombra, encontraron un regalo perfecto, definido así por Lector, para Lucy.

-Pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo- la voz de Happy sonaba preocupado.

-No te preocupes, estás hablando con un experto que te enseñara…- dijo tranquilamente Lector, con un ligero aire de grandeza.

-¡Gracias Lector!- en ese instante se tiró para darle un gran abrazo.

-¡O-oye Happy, sí, sí, pero cálmate!- dijo con nerviosismo.

-¡Frosch cree que eso es divertido!- de la misma forma que lo hizo Happy, se lanzó hacia Lector, provocando que ambos los tres cayeran, pero el que tuvo que soportar el peso de los otros dos excedes fue Lector, quién además se quemó por el pasto que había estado horas y horas bajo el tan abrazador sol.

-¡QUEMA!- exclamo levantándose inmediatamente, causando que los otros dos rieran al ver a su amigo con cara tan graciosa.

…

Al día siguiente, a tan solo 4 días para la fecha límite, Happy y los otros dos exceeds quedaron en encontrarse al día siguiente a empezar las clases para que Happy pudiera hacerle el regalo perfecto para Lucy.

-Muy bien… comencemos con las clases para… ¡hacerle un collar a Lucy!- dijo Lector muy animado.

-¡Aye!

-¡Frosch también está entusiasmado!- exclamo el gato verde con su típico y hermoso traje rosa de una rana.

-Muy bien, primero debemos conseguir una tela que sirva como colgante.

-¿No es más fácil comprarle uno?- pregunto Frosch, interrumpiendo a Lector.

-No me alcanza el dinero…- dijo Happy derrotado.

-Pero poniendo eso a un lado… es mucho mejor si Happy le hace uno con sus propias manos, será más especial, créeme- dijo el gato muy confiado, mostrándole el pulgar arriba y un guiño de ojo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunto Happy.

-¡Pooooooor supuesto! ¡Ese regalo saldrá de tu corazón y lo has hecho con mucho esfuerzo, eso vale más que cualquier joya más cara del mundo entero!- con esas palabras, consiguió levantar el ánimo de Happy en un dos por tres- Bien, ¿Listo para comenzar?

-¡Aye!- levantaron los gatos la patita con mucho entusiasmo y con sonrisas en su rostro.

…

En el Gremio, en la noche de ese mismo día…

-Oye Natsu ¿en dónde está Happy?- le pregunto Lucy al peli-rosado, que se encontraba sentado y algo serio, con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, hola Lucy… mh… no sé. Está mañana se levantó muy temprano, creo que aún está pensando que le dará a la persona que le toco.

-Ya veo…- dijo ella pensativa mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo- y tú… ¿Ya sabes que darle?- pregunto mientras tomaba de su té helado que le había traído Mirajane hace instantes.

-Creo que sí…- dijo dudando.

-Por tú rostro puedo notar que se te complico un poco… ¿o no?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Es qué no es fácil!- exclamo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa y giro para ver a su amiga- ¿Qué me dices tú?

-Ya lo tengo todo planeado…- contesto con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-¡¿Quién es?!- le pregunto con entusiasmo.

-No te lo diré, no quiero que el Maestro tenga motivos para ponerme un castigo…- le recrimino ella.

-¡Oh, vamos! Esto quedará entre tú y yo…- le dijo mostrando sus blanquizcos dientes.

-Nop…- dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente de su bebida y miraba hacia otro lado.

-Está bien, lo adivinaré… ¿es Wendy?- le pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta de la maga estelar- ¿Gray? ¿Juvia? ¿Gajeel? ¿Levy? ¿Cana? ¿Mirajane? ¿El viejo? ¿Erza? ¿Happy? ¿Charle? ¿Lili? ¿Romeo? ¿Bisca? ¿Laxus? ¿Lisanna?- pregunto hasta que se quedó sin aire- ¿Y bien… quién es?

-Ya te lo dije, no te lo diré- respondió tranquilamente ella mientras colocaba su cabeza en su brazo derecho, apoyado en la mesa.

-Aguafiestas…- murmuro Natsu mientras se apoyaba completamente en la gran mesa- Lo único que sabemos es que a Juvia no le toco darle un regalo a Gray…

-Mh… es verdad, ya que en el momento del sorteo exigió más de 10 veces volver a hacerlo, ya que no le había tocado el nombre de Gray.

-¿Imaginas qué clase de regalo le hubiera dado ella si le hubiera tocado a Gray?- pregunto Ntsu con una sonrisa ladina, mientras veía a Gray mirando la pizarra de misiones y Juvia estaba junto a él, pero ella observaba embobadamente al mago de hielo.

-Tal vez… ¿a ella misma?- pregunto Lucy mientras también miraba a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa.

 _-¡Gray-sama, feliz navidad!- decía Juvia mientras salía de una gran caja con un moño, con un traje de baño estilo Santa Claus._

Tanto Lucy como Natsu imaginaron esa escena y se rieron por imaginarse después la cara que pondría Gray…

-¡Tenía que tocarle a Gray, hubiera sido muy gracioso ver la cara que ponía cubito de hielo!- empezó a reír de nuevo, descontroladamente, mientras que Lucy disimulaba un poco más lo gracioso que hubiera sido ver a su amigo en esas circunstancia.

De repente, Happy apareció y se sentó en frente de sus amigos, totalmente cansado, agotado y con hambre.

-Happy, ¿qué te paso?- le pregunto Lucy, un tanto preocupada por verlo así.

-Tengo hambre…- se quejó mientras se caía la baba sobre la mesa.

-Oh, Happy, ya llegaste…- dijo una vez que se calmó, Natsu- pensé que llegarías tarde, ¡Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre!- se quejó- ¡Miraaaaaaaaa, por favor, comida!- exclamo entusiasmado Natsu.

-¡Aye, por favor Mira!- exclamo Happy entusiasmado y feliz, ya que no había probado bocado desde hace horas enteras…

-Ara, ara, aquí está chicos, disfruten su cena- le dijo Mira con una cálida sonrisa mientras dejaba los alimentos, que instantáneamente empezaron a ser devorados por un gato azul y un peli-rosado hambriento.

Lucy se los quedó mirando asombrada, pero inconscientemente, como un reflejo, sonrió al ver a esos dos tan entusiasmados y felices.

…

Al día siguiente, a tan solo 3 días para navidad, Happy se reunió nuevamente con Lector y Frosch, solo que esta vez también se encontraban Rogue y Sting con ellos.

-Lo siento Happy, es que Rogue-kun y Sting-kun nos siguieron- se disculpó Lector mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Hubieran dicho que se venían a encontrar con Happy y no les hubiéramos seguido…- le reprocho Sting, cruzando los brazos. Estaba vestido con una bermuda y una remera blanca pero con el escudo de Sabertooth. Roque también tenía una bermuda gris, pero él poseía una camisa blanca, con los 4 primeros botones desabotonados.

-¡Le dijimos que no era nada grave!- le replico Lector.

-¡Frosch apoya a Lector!- dijo el gato verde tranquilamente.

-Y por cierto… ¿por qué motivo se han reunido estos días?- les pregunto Rogue, terminando con la disputa entre Lector y Sting.

-Es que Lector y Frosch me estaban ayudando a hacerle un regalo a Lucy…- le explico Happy.

-Oh… así que un regalo para Lucy-san…- dijo pensativo Rogue- me parece muy bien que ayuden a un amigo, Frosch, Lector- les felicito con una sonrisa- bueno, nosotros nos vamos para no interrumpirles más…- dijo mientras tomaba del cuello de la remera a Sting y empezaba a tirar de él, quién aún tenía ganas de discutir.

-¡Oye, suéltame Rogue!- se quejó el rubio al ser arrastrado.

-¡Iremos a saludar a Natsu-san y los demás, nos encontramos aquí dentro de un par de horas chicos, no se pierdan!- exclamo Rogue mientras se iban.

-¡Rogue-kun, espera!- los detuvo repentinamente Lector- ¡No pueden decirles a nadie que Happy es el santa secreto de Lucy-san!

-¿Santa… secreto?- se preguntaron ambos hermanos un poco confundidos por ese término.

-Mh… muy bien, no le diremos nada de lo que están haciendo, no te preocupes Happy- le tranquilizo Sting- y tú, cuando vuelva me oirás Lector…- le regaño como si se tratara de padre e hijo.

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato- saludo Rogue mientras nuevamente se alejaba, llevando a rastra a un Sting dispuesto a pelear.

-¡Uffff!- suspiro Lector mientras una gotita de sudor se deslizaba por su frente una vez que sus amigos se fueron- Bien- se dirigió esta vez a Happy y Frosch, que estaban sentados con los mismos elementos que tenían ayer para realizar el collar- lo de ayer fu solo una práctica… ¡hoy aremos el verdadero collar! ¿Están listos?- pregunto emocionado Lector.

-¡Aye, aye!- respondieron con el mismo entusiasmo los exceeds.

Mientras que ocultos detrás de unos árboles, algo lejos de los exceeds, se encontraban espiándolos Rogue y Sting.

-Vaya, si se lo toman esto enserio…- dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-Son amigos… cuando uno está en problema, los otros están allí para ayudarlo a pasar los obstáculos…- le contesto Rogue con una sonrisa- bien, es mejor dejarlos solos para que sigan con su trabajo.

-¿Vamos a ver a Natsu-san y los demás?- pregunto Sting mirando a su hermano.

-Sí, es lo mejor.

...

En el Gremio Fairy Tail…

-¡Natsu-san!- exclamo Sting al ver al peli-rosado, revisando la pizarra de misiones, ya que extrañamente se le antojo hacer una, pero al estar Happy ocupado, decidió que solo la reservaría.

-Sting, Rogue… vaya, que sorpresa verlos por aquí- le saludo Natsu, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Estábamos cerca y decidimos venir a saludar- se explicó el rubio.

-Oh, miembros de Sabertooth… bienvenidos- le saludo Mirajane, con un atuendo de Santa Claus, sorprendiendo un poco a los recién llegados.

-H-hola…- le saludaron los hermanos, un poco sorprendido por el atuendo, ya que era unos shorts rojos llamativos, con detalles blancos, una remera sin tirantes del mismo color y con los mismos detalles, junto a un gorro totalmente blanco, pero con el pompón rojo.

-Veo que el Gremio está muy festivo y animado por la navidad…- menciono Rogue mientras observaba atentamente que había muchos adornos navideños y muchos usaba, como Mirajane, atuendos rojos brillantes o tan solo gorros del mismo color.

-En Fairy Tail nos tomamos muy encierro la navidad, más porque es la época del año en donde podemos ver a todos, los del gremio, reunidos- les informo Lucy, que poseía un gorro de esos que ya habían visto- Hola chicos.

-Hola Lucy-san- saludaron ambos.

-No veo ni a Lector y Frosch… ¿vinieron solos?- pregunto un poco extrañada- o ¿tal vez se perdieron?- dijo refiriéndose a los exceeds.

-No, Lector sabe muy bien como ubicarse y Frosch está con él…- le informo Sting- pero… decidieron quedarse en el pueblo por…- trato de buscar una buena excusa, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Algo que les había llamado la atención. Quedamos en encontrarnos con ellos dentro de un rato- se apresuró a decir Rogue, salvando a Sting, ya que habían prometido a los exceeds que no mencionarían que estaban trabajando en el regalo a nadie.

-Oh, ya veo…- dijo pensativa Lucy- pero siéntense como en casa, Gajeel junto a Gray estaban entrenando en la parte trasera, Natsu estaba a punto de unírseles…

-¿Yo?- pregunto confundido Natsu a Lucy.

-Gray te ha desafiado y Gajeel quiere la revancha- le explico.

-No te olvides de mí, mi hermosa princesa- apareció de la nada Loke con su típico traje marrón y sus gafas.

-¡Loke!- exclamo con sorpresa Lucy- no vuelvas a salirte sin que te haya llamado- le recrimino.

-Oh, mi querida Lucy… hace mucho tiempo que no me llamas- dramatizo, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Oye, ahora que recuerdo…- les interrumpió Natsu- habíamos quedado que para la próxima nos íbamos a enfrentar…- le dijo con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh, Natsu, estabas aquí- soltó el agarre y sonrió- por mí no hay problema… no tengo nada que hacer en este momento, solo más que observar la belleza sobrenatural de mi querida princesa- dijo besando la mano derecha de Lucy.

-Ya basta de tus jueguitos, regresa- dijo Lucy un tanto cabreada por la actitud de Loke, mientras cerraba su puerta.

Tanto Rogue como Sting estaban sorprendidos por lo que acabo de pasar, pero después sonrieron. Así era el Gremio Fairy Tail que conocían…

-¡Oye, Luce!- se quejó Natsu al ver que Loke desapareció- ¡Luke, sal de ahí!- grito a la altura de la cadera de Lucy, en donde se encontraban las llaves de las puertas. Esto hizo que Lucy se sobresaltara y golpeara con fuerza la cabeza de Natsu, haciendo que se chocara contra el suelo.

-¡No hagas eso!- dijo totalmente avergonzada- Oh, perdón por eso…- se disculpó con los miembros de Sabertooth, pero ellos solamente negaron con la cabeza, dando a entender que no pasaba nada- Bien ¿desean ir a ver el entrenamiento que están haciendo los demás?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras Natsu se paraba y estallaba un poco enojado.

-Claro- respondieron ambos. Empezaron a caminar, con un Natsu por detrás quejándose hasta que Loke volvió a aparecer.

-¡Loke!- le recrimino Lucy.

-Lo siento mi bella princesa, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer… ¡Vamos Natsu!- exclamo Loke saliendo velozmente del Gremio al área de entrenamiento, por detrás Natsu, mientras que a Lucy se le resbalaba una gotita de sudor. Rogue y Sting solamente sonrieron más, así era Natsu.

…

Una hora más tarde, nuevamente con Happy, Lector y Frosch…

-¡Y casi está listo!- exclamo felizmente Lector, haciendo que Happy se sintiera excelentemente- solo falta una piedra hermosa y ¡listo! ya lo tienes…

-¿Qué clase de piedra?- pregunto emocionado Happy, al saber que la parte de la cadena hecha de hilo, pero muy hermosa, estaba terminada, dolo quedaba poner una pequeña piedra como adorno.

-Puede ser cualquier cosa, solo hay que buscar uno que se vea muy linda y listo…- contesto con simpleza Lector, mientras Frosch aún trataba de terminar con su cadena.

-¿A dónde conseguiremos una así?

-Mh…- Lector se puso a pensar- ¡Ya sé! En la playa a una hora de aquí se puede encontrar verdaderas piedras hermosas que podrían funcionar perfectamente- dijo apenas recordó ese lugar.

-¡Muy bien, iré por él!- dijo Happy decidido a encontrar una piedra preciosa, la más preciosa que pudo haber visto, cosa que no ha visto muchas…

-Espera, Frosch y yo te acompañaremos- le detuvo mientras empezaba a guardar las cosas, incluso el collar que Frosch hacía y no había terminado- después lo terminamos Frosch, primero iremos a buscar la piedra para el colgante- le informo a su amigo.

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo el exceed verde igualmente animado que sus amigos.

-Bien, si vamos volando tardaremos mucho menos…- informo mientras se colocaba su pequeña mochila- no importa el calor ¡tenemos una misión y no pararemos hasta hacerla! ¿Verdad?

-¡Aye, aye!- le apoyaron Happy y Frosch, antes de emprender un viaje volando hacia la playa.

Después de unos 30 minutos volando sobre la ciudad de Magnolia, bajo el tan ardiente sol, llegar al fin a su destino.

-Muy bien chicos, ¡empecemos la búsqueda!- indico Lector, mientras Happy y Frosch no perdieron más tiempo, al igual que él y empezaron a buscar por toda la playa.

Una hora más tarde, después de haber encontrado algunas posibles adornos para el colgante, después de que se hayan desviado más de 10 veces, más Happy, por unos pescados que saltaban cercas de ellos, tentándolos, al fin encontraron una hermosa piedra de un perfecto tamaño, color rosa pálido, que tenía un gran contraste con el azul marino suave de la cadena hecha manualmente con hilo.

-¡Lo encontré!- grito Happy felizmente, mientras saltaba emocionado.

-¡Es perfecto Happy!- le apoyo Lector.

-¡Frosch también lo cree!- se puso de acuerdo el exceed verde.

-Bueno, regresemos para terminarlo- le indico Lector, pero fue interrumpido por Happy.

-Mh… ¿podemos terminarlo aquí?- pregunto mientras miraba la piedra que sostenía con las manos- tengo miedo de perderla por el camino…- admitió un poco avergonzado. Al escucharlo, Lector sonrió. Su amigo se había esforzado mucho tanto or encontrar la piedra como por hacerle la cadena.

-Bien, lo terminaremos aquí…- le tranquilizo, causando que una sonrisa apareciera instantáneamente en la cara del exceed azul.

Alrededor de 20 minutos más, bajo una buena sombra, los exceeds se encontraban dándoles los toques finales al collar, y tardaron otros 20 minutos para al fin finalizar con su ardua tarea.

-¡Bien hecho Happy, no cabe duda que a Lucy le gustará mucho ese collar!- le dijo Lector, impresionado de lo bien que le había quedado al exceed.

-¡¿De verdad lo crees?!- pregunto esperanzado el gato azul.

-Claro que sí, ¿verdad Frosch?

-Ajam, Forsch cree lo mismo que Lector.

-Bien, entonces regresemos a la ciudad. Seguramente dentro de poco Sting y Rogue nos irán a buscar- dijo mientras se colocaba su pequeña mochila.

-¡Aye! También tengo hambre- menciono Happy, mientras le rugía el estómago.

-¡Frosch también tiene hambre!- informo el exceed verde.

-Bueno, será mejor apresurarnos entonces.

Los tres exceeds, una vez que estuvieron listos, partieron nuevamente volando hacia la ciudad, no importaba el calor, solo quería comer un poco de pescado, ya que habían gastado muchas energías. Después de 40 minutos, ya estaban llegando al lugar donde se habían encontrado con Rogue y Sting. Happy en todo el camino se seguro de sostener perfectamente el collar y cada vez lo observaba con una sonrisa. ¡Seguro que le gustaba a Lucy!

Cuando pudieron ver el parque descendieron un poco más, pero no contaron con encontrarse con otras personas.

Happy al verlos se llevó un gran susto, causando que se detuviera abruptamente y paralizara.

-Es Natsu-san y Lucy-san…- menciono Lector, antes de mirar a Happy- oye Happy… ¿y el collar?- le pregunto al ver que en sus manos no tenía nada.

-Eh… ¿eh…? ¡¿EHHHHHH?!- grito desesperado, buscando muy bien en sus manos si no se encontraba allí, pero no estaba.

-¡Happy, mira hacia abajo!- Lector le llamó, al notar que él no tenía el collar y miro hacia donde le indico él, observando que su regalo para Lucy se perdía entre las ramas de los árboles. En ese mismo instante los tres exceeds bajaron velozmente, chocándose con las ramas, en búsqueda del objeto.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡No!- decía Happy preocupado, una vez que toco el suelo y se ponía a buscar entre el césped el colgante.

-Cálmate Happy, lo buscaremos bien… ¡vamos Frosch!- le indico Lector a su amigo, quien solo asintió y se disponía a buscar, igual que sus amigos.

Pasaron tan solo un par de minutos en su búsqueda y no habían encontrado nada. Sentado, con grandes lágrimas, se encontraba Happy. Ya estaba perdido.

-No está…- dijo mientras ahora se le sumaban mocos que caían de su nariz- se perdió…- dijo antes de dejarse llevar, ya resignado. En ese instante sus dos amigos se detuvieron en su búsqueda y lo miraron triste.

-¡Podemos hacer otro!- trato de animarlo Lector, pero recibió una negativa por parte de Happy.

-Hoy ya es tarde y si mañana lo volvemos a intentar, estoy seguro que lo voy a volver a perder…

Lector se quedó callado por un momento, pensando que le podría decir a su amigo para que no esté así, pero no se le ocurría.

-Frosch piensa que Happy debe hacer otro regalo- dijo el gato verde, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

-Es verdad Happy, si no puedes darle un collar, ¡debes de pensar en otra cosa que le guste a Lucy-san!- le animó.

-Pero… ¿qué?- pregunto mientras secaba sus grandes ojos y trataba de recomponerse.

-Piensa, ¿Qué le gusta? No sé, bailar, correr, cocinar, los pasteles…- empezó a nombrar numerosas cosas y actividades, hasta que a Happy se le ocurrió algo.

-A Lucy le gusta escribir novelas…- le indico Happy, recordando el hobby de su amiga.

-Bueno puedes hacerle un…- Lector se puso a pensar, ya que no sabía exactamente qué cosas se relacionaban con un escritor.

-Frosch piensa que un libro hecho por Happy para Lucy- dijo el exceed verde levantando una pata.

Tanto Lector como Happy le miraron sorprendidos, pero a la misma vez con una chispa de esperanza.

-¡Eres un genio Frosch! Happy, puedes hacerle un libro dedicado a ella.

-¿Un libro para Lucy?- pregunto Happy, pensando en la idea.

-¡Sí! Puedes poner todas las aventuras que vivieron, o de cómo se conocieron. Puedes poner cualquier momento que tanto tú como ella estuvieron presentes y fue algo muy divertido, así siempre que lo vea se acordara de ti- le ánimo.

Antes de que Happy pudiera responder, Natsu, Sting y Rogue aparecieron de la nada.

-¡Con que aquí estabas Happy!- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa- te estaba buscando para hacer una misión… O, tuvieron razón, Lector y Frosch también están aquí…

-Era lo más seguro, ya que pudieron encontrarse en la ciudad…- le contesto Sting- bueno chicos, debemos regresar al gremio- le indico.

-Mh… está bien. Nos vemos Happy, Natsu-san- se despidió Lector.

-¡Adiós chicos!- le contesto el dragón Slayer.

-Nos vemos Natsu-san, salúdanos a Lucy-san- dijo Sting.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Bien, nos vamos- dijo Rogue mientras tomaba a Frosch quién a estas instancias estaba totalmente cansado, sentado en el césped.

-Adiós chicos, gracias por todo- les agradeció Happy con una sonrisa algo triste por la pérdida de su trabajo, pero también animado por la nueva idea que le habían dado sus amigos.

-¡Suerte Happy!- dijo Lector antes de irse, emprendiendo viaje nuevamente junto a Sting.

-¡Frosch también cree en Happy!- dijo el exceed verde saludándolo con la patita.

Una vez que ya perdieron de vista a sus amigos, Natsu pregunto.

-¿Todo bien Happy?- le pregunto, mirándolo.

-Sí…- dijo él nombrado suspirando.

-Está bien, mejor vamos a buscar a Lucy para ir al gremio, dijo que iba a comprar algunas cosas que le encargo Mira…

-¡Aye, aye!- trato de sonar lo más animado que pudo Happy, si bien había perdido su primer regalo para Lucy, no se iba a rendir, ahora haría otro igual de bueno.

…

Al día siguiente, en el hogar de Natsu y Happy, el primero se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras Happy ya se había despertado hace más de 2 horas y se encontraba trabajando en el libro para Lucy. Podría decirse que solo necesitaba una buena siesta y un buen pescado para recobrar sus fuerzas

Natsu, que se encontraba en su cama, no estaba durmiendo, sino que se había despertado junto a su amigo, pero estaba disimulando estar completamente en los brazos de Morfeo, ya que estaba observando el gran trabajo y entusiasmo que ponía Happy en el regalo para Lucy, ya que el día anterior vio cuando los exceeds estaban buscando incansablemente el collar que le había hecho Happy a la maga estelar, pero que no encontraron.

Sonrió el verlo tan decidido, pero prefirió no interrumpirlo y dormir un poco más, ya que estaba a punto de salir el sol.

...

Ya al medio día, en el Gremio, Natsu se encontraba solo y aburrido en una mesa.

-¿Qué pasa cerebro de flama, hasta este calor ya te afecta?- se burló Gray, aunque Natsu no se molestó en actuar como siempre.

-Claro que no exhibicionista… por cierto, ya no tienes camisa- le indico, al notar que su amigo no traía nada puesto en la parte de arriba, causando que este saltara de sorpresa- Mh… mejor voy- dijo decidido, mientras dejaba a Gray con Juvia, quien había aparecido repentinamente con una cámara.

…

La noche ya había caído, Happy no había salido de su casa, Natsu no había llegado ahí hasta muy de noche, ninguno interrogo al otro, solamente se dijeron buenas noches y punto.

…

Al día siguiente, vísperas de navidad, todo el mundo estaba más animado. En el pueblo algunas personas ibas corriendo tienda por tienda, ya que hasta último momento decidieron hacer las compras, mientras que en el Gremio Fairy Tail las cosas no estaban muy distintas…

-¡Lili, puedes poner esto ahí arriba!- pidió Levy, era un adorno de navidad que se había caído por causa de que Gajeel había decidido molestar a Natsu cuando vino, causando que empezara una pelea y como arte de magia, o por una intervención de Erza, Natsu termino en el techo, prendido en ese adorno, pero ambos había caído contra el suelo, mientras que Gajeel solo se quedó sentado sin decir o hacer nada.

-Si Levy- dijo el exceed negro. Mientras volaba hacia el techo, acomodando ese adorno.

-No puedo creer que Gajeel se comportara de esa forma.

-Es un inmaduro…- indicó Levy, mientras aún miraba a Gajeel sentado en el mismo lugar- aunque veo que tiene respeto a Erza…- comento divertida.

-Erza-san es una gran rival- los ojos de Lili se volvieron como dos estrellitas que brillaban intensamente.

Por otro lado, en la cocina, se encontraba Mira, Lisanna, y otras chicas junto a Freed. Todo está muy alborotado, ya que debían preparar la cena para absolutamente todos los del Gremio.

Wendy estaba dando los últimos toques al graaaan pastel que hizo en honor a Erza, ya que a ella le había tocado.

Juvia aún estaba decepcionada por no haberle tocado a Gray, pero de igual manera se esmeró en hacerle un buen regalo a esa persona.

Gray, por otro lado, se sorprendió al ver que le toco de ser santa secreto a Juvia, pensó que tal vez eso sería un problema, pero inmediatamente borro eso de su mente, y mostro una sonrisa que salió inconscientemente.

Natsu, por otro lado, después de la pela con Gajeel y la golpiza de Erza, fue directamente al parque, en búsqueda de algo.

Lucy estaba aún en su departamento, mirando la caja roja con una cinta blanca que era el regalo para la persona que le había tocado. Sonrió al pensar en ello y decidió que sería mejor ir a ayudar a Mira y los demás en la preparación de esa noche.

Y con nuestro querido exceed azul, él se encontraba muy motivado y algo hambriento, pero más motivado siguiendo con el regalo para Lucy. En el principio se sintió indeciso, pero a medida que el libro iba tomando páginas, junto a dibujos hecho por él mismo, que relataban e ilustraban muchas de las cosas que habían vivido, quedó más tranquilo.

Pasaron y pasaron las horas, Happy ni siquiera se dignó a salir de su casa, ya que no tenía tiempo que perder. No había visto a Natsu desde que se fue de casa, pero supuso que estaría en el Gremio, como todos los demás.

A tan solo 4 horas para que le reloj marcara las 12 de la noche, ya todos se encontraban en el Gremio, riendo, tomando unos tragos, otros llorando… y por esa persona me refiero a Gildarts , quién abrazaba felizmente a su hija, que no había visto hace micho tiempo.

-Oye, Natsu…- le llamo Lucy a su amigo, que estaba mirando el techo sin prestar mucha atención, pero al escuchar a su amiga la miro, sorprendiéndose al verla con un traje de Santa Claus pero más revelador, o corto, por el calor.

-Ah… Lucy- dijo al verla.

-¿En dónde está Happy? No lo he visto por ningún lado y ya casi todos están aquí- le indico un poco preocupada.

-Él aún está terminando su regalo como santa secreto- le dijo él mientras miraba la puerta, esperando ver a su amigo, pero aún no llegaba.

-¿Estás seguro?- le volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Sí, de seguro en menos de una hora estará aquí…- le tranquilizo con una sonrisa- ¿pero por qué estás vestida así?- le pregunto divertido, cambiando de tema.

-¡Es la temática Natsu…!- le indico mientras daba una vuelta mostrándole su traje- tú también tienes que tener algo… mh…- en ese momento se puso a pensar qué le podía poner a él, pero Gray y Gajeel se le adelantaron, colocándole una gran barba blanca y un gorro rojo.

-¡Taran!- exclamaron ambos contentos con el resultado, ya que Natsu se había enfadado por lo que le acabaron de colocar sus amigos sin previo aviso, con bastante fuerza, tanto que lo hicieron caerse.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!- se quejó Natsu, lanzando fuego de su boca, provocando un pequeño incendio en su larga barba artificial y una gran risa por parte de Gajeel y Gray.

-¡Natsu!- le llamo Lucy, causando que el nombrado se diera vuelta para mirarla y en ese instante fue bañado por un vaso de agua, apagando el fuego.

-¡Luce!- se quejó.

-Tenía que apagar el fuego, no quería en incendies el Gremio…- le indico con inocencia- oh, debo ir a ayudar a Mira-san… ¡no vemos y no destruyan nada!- dijo antes de huir de allí, dejando a Gajeel y Gray en merced de Natsu, quién aún deseaba venganza.

Pasó alrededor de una hora y media más, marcando el reloj a las 9:45 de la noche.

En la casa de Natsu y Happy, esté último al fin había terminado su regalo. Sonrió satisfecho al ver la tapa y lo envolvió en un papel amarillo, para ahora dirigirse al gremio, ya que de seguro era el único que faltaba.

-Espero que le guste a Lucy…- dijo esperanzado mientras sostenía muy bien su mochila, donde allí estaba el libro. Eso sí lo cuidaría con su vida, no permitiría que otro gran esfuerzo se perdiera.

Faltaban diez minutos para que fueran a las diez de la noche y Lucy estaba preocupada por Happy, al igual que muchos de sus amigos.

-Natsu, vayamos a buscar a Happy…- le indico Lucy al peli-rosado, a que faltaba tan solo dos horas para que sean a las doce.

-Él estará aquí pront- no pudo terminar de decir la frase, ya que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Happy sonriente.

-¡Hola!- saludo Happy a sus amigos.

-¡Happy, hasta que por fin llegas!- le reclamo Charlie- nos estabas haciendo preocupar.

-Lo siento, es que recién acabe de terminar con algo…- se disculpó el exceed azul rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, viendo que ya todos están aquí… ¡Disfrutemos del banquete!- dijo felizmente Mira, mientras que su hermana como muchos otros magos disponían de colocar la comida en la gran mesa, formada por todas las mesas, para que absolutamente todos estén sentados en un mismo lugar.

-¡Así es hijos míos, es hora de comer y tomar, para celebrar la víspera de navidad!- exclamo Makarov, mientras salía de donde nadie sabe vestido de Santa Claus completamente.

Todos tomaron asiento y disfrutaron la excelente cena que habían preparados sus amigos para todo ellos, risas, brindis, competencias de quién comía más o bebía no se dieron a esperar, pero así era Fairy Tail, un gran hogar.

Los minutos pasaron, y ya estaba la cuenta regresiva para que el reloj marcara las doce de la noche.

Todo el mundo estaba contando hacia atrás, esperando poder al fin decir…

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- los gritos de júbilo, felicidad y alegría no se hicieron esperar cuando llego la hora. Todo el mundo brindaba con alguien, lo saludaba, abrazaba o simplemente estaba sonriendo.

Después de un par de minutos así, Makarov tomó el micrófono para hablar.

-Muy bien hijos míos… está es una fecha en la que todos podemos estar reunidos. Como amigos… como una gran familia, porque eso somos… Apoyamos en las buenas o en las malas a nuestros camaradas, nos preocupamos o sonreímos por ellos, eso es lo que significa ser parte de Fairy Tail, una familia donde todos formamos parte de ella- dijo levantando su gran vaso en forma de brindis, mientras que absolutamente todos hicieron el mismo gesto, unos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros conmovidos, otras con una amplia sonrisa- Y cómo estoy seguro que estuvieron toda esta semana muy ansiosos por darle el regalo a esa persona y recibir el suyo… ¡Es hora de ser el Santa Secreto!- dijo felizmente, mientras baja del escenario y se acercaba a Asuka y le entregaba una pequeña caja.

-¡Gracias abuelo!- dijo felizmente la pequeña mientras tomaba la cajita y se disponía a abrirla, pero cuando lo hizo salió de allí un gran oso de peluche, tamaño de una persona promedio con un sombrero de vaquero- ¡Es sorprendente, gracias abuelo!- grito de felicidad la niña mientras abrazaba fuertemente su regalo.

Como Makarov, todos empezaron a entregar sus regalos.

Juvia le dio a Laxus un nuevo abrigo gris, quien se sorprendió por el regalo, pero le agradeció, ya que tenía modales y además le había gustado bastante.

Gray se acercó a Juvia, con un último suspiro y le entrego un sobre.

-Feliz navidad Juvia…- dijo un poco apenado, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de un color carmesí y miraba hacia cualquier lado, menos a la maga de agua.

-¿G-gray-sama es el santa secreto de… Juvia?- pregunto confundida y sorprendida. No había saltado de alegría como pensaba que lo haría, según Gray, por lo que la miro directamente y se encontró con su cara de sorpresa aún allí.

-Mh… sí, soy tu santa secreto- le confirmo mientras aún tenía la mano estirada con el sobre.

-Gracias…- dijo mientras aún estaba en su estado de sorpresa y tomaba el sobre, pero ahora si reacciono, gracias a que roso la mano de Gray.

-G-gray-sama es el… santa de Juvia… ¡Es el destino!- dijo mientras sus ojos se transformaban en dos corazones.

-¿N-no vas a abrir el sobre?- le pregunto Gray, mientras daba medio paso para atrás.

-¡No importa lo que sea, siempre y cuando Gray-sama se lo haya regalado a Juvia, con eso basta!- dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente el sobre.

-Bien… pero te diré lo que es… es un boleto para pasar una semana en el hotel nuevo que se inauguró hace poco en el pueblo vecino, cuenta con muchas cosas, como un spa, fiestas… digo, en la última misión te vi bastante cansada, por lo que pensé que una semana de relajo te vendría bien- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Gray-sama se preocupa por Juvia!- grito de felicidad- ¡ese es el mejor regalo de todos!- dijo ante de lanzarse a abrazarlo, él intento alejarla, pero después se detuvo, así era Juvia, pensó con una sonrisa.

Wendy había sacado, con la ayuda de Mirajane, un gran pastel, pero arriba de ese, había otro más pequeño que tenía un cartel que decía "Feliz Navidad Erza". La de cabellos escarlata no pudo detener su felicidad, por lo que fue velozmente hacia su pastel, mirando con odio a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Y con Happy, a quien le sudaba un poco las patitas, decidió darle en ese ínstate su regalo a Lucy.

-Lucy…- la llamo por detrás, ganado que se diera vuelta con una sonrisa- yo… mh… f-feliz navidad Lucy- dijo mientras extendía su regalo rectangular envuelto en papel verte.

-¿Tú eres mi santa secreto Happy?- le pregunto Lucy, mientras se agachaba a su altura. El exceed azul asintió- ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba. En ese mismo momento empezó a desenvolverlo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que es un libro- Es un libro…- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación- "Desde ese día" nunca había escuchado ese título- admitió sorprendida.

-Ese libro no lo compre… lo hice yo- admitió avergonzado el exceed. Natsu se había acercado a ellos, quedado por detrás de Lucy. A la misma vez se acercaron otras personas al ver a Happy demasiado nervioso y Lucy muy sorprendida.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?- le pregunto sorprendida, mientras se disponía a abrirlo. Cuando al fin lo hizo empezó a leer en voz alta- _"Era un día normal y corriente para mí y Natsu, pero en realidad fue el día en que conocimos a Lucy, nuestra mejor amiga"-_ leyó la primera parte y vio el dibujo que había hecho el exceed. No estaba nada mal, de hecho, se sorprendió por tan lindo que le había quedado, eran ellos tres pero chibis- _"Ella nos invitó a comer ¡la comida fue deliciosa! Cuando derrotamos al impostor una vez en el puerto, ella huyó con nosotros, ya que quería formar parte de la familia Fairy Tail-_ pasó la página, no sin antes ver a ellos tres huyendo de los guardias. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Cada página mostraba algunas de las tantas aventuras que habían vivido, hasta algunas algo vergonzosas y graciosas a la vez, ya que terminaba con un Natsu golpeado por ella, ya que se habían metido a su cama sin permiso. Cada página le sacaba una sonrisa más grande, risas y buenos recuerdos, al igual que a sus amigos que estaban observando y escuchando el relato de Lucy. Una vez que ya llegaron a la última página, pasó un segundo antes de continuar- _"Al final, sin importar que Lucy se enoje por encontrar a Natsu durmiendo en su cama-_

-¡Oye!- se quejó el peli-rosado, ya que eso le hacía ver como un gran pervertido, que hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta que así lo tomaban muchos.

- _O esté mal, ella siempre nos ve con una sonrisa de felicidad, sin importar lo mal que lo esté pasando. A pesar de ser aplastado por ella un par de veces cuando se daba vuelta en la cama, yo sigo queriéndola porque es una gran persona, amiga y compañera. Se volvió muy importante para mí, como para todos los del Gremio. Por eso, quiero decirte gracias por ser mi amiga, mi familia Lucy"-_ al final de esa página estaba ella, junto a Happy y muchos de sus amigos, ya que la hoja no daba para dibujar exactamente a todos.

Al terminar hizo un poco de silencio, en el cual volvió a releer la última página.

-Mh… Lucy- le llamó Happy- es el mejor regalo que pude hacerte, espero que no te haya decepcionado con esto- pidió avergonzado, mirando al suelo.

-Awww… ¡Happy!- dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos y su voz algo entrecortada- Fue el mejor regalo que me pude imaginar, de verdad. Gracias Happy por ello- le dijo sonriendo. Happy, al escuchar sus palabras la miro, con sus ojos ya llorosos, pero ahora estaba aún más al ver que el rostro de Lucy reflejaba que todo lo que le acabó de decir fue verdad.

-Lucy…- dijo antes de llorar y lanzarse a sus brazos. Lucy lo abrazo muy contenta y se levantó.

-¡Gato suertudo!- dijeron un par de sujetos que estaban observando que Lucy le abrazaba fuertemente y Happy estaba de la misma forma.

-Eso fue hermoso Happy- le dijo Juvia, secándose una lágrima- Juvia cree que Lucy está muy conmovida por el regalo.

-Juvia tiene razón…- admitió Lucy. Y era verdad, ya que Happy había escrito todas las buenas y locas aventuras que habían vivido juntos, y con mayor énfasis, el día en que ella formó parte de Fairy Tail.

Una vez que Lucy dejo a Happy en el suelo, Natsu con una sonrisa dijo.

-Exhibicionista, ten- dijo tirándole una caja a Gray, quién lo tomo antes de que tocara el suelo y lo miro confundido- me toco darte el regalo- le indico al verlo así. Gray abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver que era un cuchillo con manga de una piedra rara, jamás antes vista y el filo era totalmente asombroso.

-Gracias cerebro de lava- le agradeció.

-Y Lucy…- le llamó ahora a su amiga- creo que esto es tuyo…- dijo mientras le mostraba un hermoso y artesanal collar que colgaba de su mano. La rubia lo miro confundida, por lo que se explicó- Este fue el primer regalo que Happy hizo para ti, con mucho esfuerzo y determinación.

-¿P… pero por qué lo tienes tú Natsu?- le pregunto el exceed confundido.

-Estaba dando un paseo por el parque y me lo encontré entre unos arbustos- dijo sonriendo, ya que en verdad él había pasado varias horas buscando por todo el parque el collar para Lucy.

-Pensé que estaba perdido.

-Ya vez que no… anda Lucy, tómalo, estoy seguro que Happy se pondrá feliz al vértelo puesto- le animo Natsu. Lucy miro a su amigo azul, quién sonrió al ver el collar que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo.

-¡Gracias Happy, es hermoso!- dijo mientras lo tomaba en sus manos.

-Natsu, pónselo- le dijo Erza, mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ella puede hacerlo sola- dijo Natsu mirando hacia otro lado.

-Natsu…- le amenazó ella.

-Está bien, está bien…- le tranquilizo, mientras le pedía el collar a su amiga y se lo ponía- listo- dijo una vez que ya lo había fijado bien.

-Es hermoso Happy… ambos regalos, muchas, muchas gracias- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Happy únicamente asintió contento y aliviado.

-Happy- le llamo Charlie, el nombrado se giró para verla y sus ojos se transformaron en grandísimas estrellas palpitantes y su boca goteaba baba- Feliz navidad- dijo un poco apenada y sin mirarle a los ojos. Junto a ella había una canasta llena de pescados, pero arriba de todo había una mochila ¡con forma de pescado!

-¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo!- salto de alegría a abrazar su nueva mochila, le había fascinado. Absolutamente todos rieron por la reacción de Happy, pero Lucy se giró para enfrentar a Natsu.

-Feliz Navidad Natsu- dijo tendiéndole la caja roja con la cinta blanca.

Natsu la miro y tomo el regalo, para abrirlo inmediatamente y sonreír.

-¡Es genial!- dijo al ver la nueva chaqueta con pantalón, que era un juego. Era gris con bordes blancos y algunos detalles, como si estuviera desgarrado de color rojo.

-Mira en el fondo- le indico Lucy, él la miro confundido pero así lo hizo.

-¡Bo-boletos pa-para…!- ahora al que se le hacía agua la boca fue a él.

-Para todo lo que puedas comer en el restaurante 8 Islas, por una semana…- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Lucy ¡Eres la mejor!- dijo antes de abrazarla fuertemente, causando un gran sonrojo en ella y que los que los vieran solo negaron con la cabeza por ver que Natsu era muy impulsivo.

…

Después de esa hermosa noche, Lucy había regresado a su hogar. Dejo el libro que le había hecho Happy a ella lo dejo en el escritorio, pero algo le llamó la atención y fue la última página que tenía un pétalo de Sakura allí. Lo abrió y se dio cuenta que se había saltado una página.

- _"Por cierto, espero que la familia se haga más grande, ya que muchas veces los deje a Natsu y a ti a solas… ¡quiero un hermanito!"-_ leyó esas palabras una vez más, antes de estallar de la vergüenza- ¡HAPPY!- grito, con su rostro como un tomate a punto de estallar.

…

Muy cerca del departamento de Lucy, se encontraba Happy volando con un gorro de Santa Claus.

-¡Jo, Jo Feliz Navidad a todos mina!

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad chicos/as! que pasen un lindo día, y si no llegaran a celebrar esto, pues ¡igual tengan un hermoso día!**

 **Es una loca idea, que me concentre más en la amistad e intento de humor, pero ahí va, espero que les haya gustado y nada, ¡que estén muy bien!**

Fecha de publicación: 20/12/2015


End file.
